gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rocco Pelosi
Rocco "The Rock" Pelosi is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series that appears as a main character and the tertiary antagonist in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Rocco is a made man in the Algonquin based Ancelotti crime family, he works alongside his uncle, Vince, an Ancelotti enforcer. Gay Tony owes him money, thus forcing him and the game's protagonist Luis Lopez to work for him. Description Relatives and crime family status He is a distant relative of Gracie Ancelotti, and often seen alongside his uncle Vince. Rocco's status in the crime family is unknown, as well as his connection to Ancelotti capos Tony Black or Frankie Garone. He is sometimes shown to be a made man and a high-ranking member despite his age, but is in the weakest family, as he is likely a Soldier since he's young. According to Tony, Rocco is somehow a blood or marriage relative of the don, and also a "made man" even more influential than his own uncle. In Frosting on the Cake, Evan Moss claims Rocco could have lent Tony $2 million (he suggests Gracie as well, and both of them could have, in turn, borrowed it from Don Ancelotti). Other times, it is suggested that he is only an associate working his way up - he once asks Gracie to "tell the Don I'm on the up", while Tony says Rocco is small time. Since Rocco's age is never confirmed, it is impossible to know whether he is a made man or just an associate to the family. The only reason he is not killed in Party's Over is because he's a "made guy", but as mentioned before he asks Gracie to mention that he's "on the up", indicating that he has not yet earned Ancelotti's approval, and is therefore not a made man/soldier. The Ballad of Gay Tony Rocco clearly dislikes Tony, as he frequently mocks him with slurs such as "fag", knowing Tony is not in the position to fight him back. He first meets Luis Lopez in I luv LC and immediately throws racial slurs at him in a similar fashion, calling him a "spic" and a "taco", prompting Luis to refer to him as a "guido". Behind his back, Tony and Luis agree that he is a wannabe who is "out of his league" as well as mocking him. Luis voices his dislike of Rocco to his face and distrusts him (for example, he claims that Chinese Takeout and Boulevard Baby were both traps set by Rocco to kill him). Rocco, though normally very disrespectful, prefers Luis and occasionally delegates to him when trying to restrain or exclude Tony. Rocco still has a small degree of trust in Tony's business practices - despite saying his judgment is clouded by a "midlife crisis", he sees a very big monetary value in Maisonette 9. Defeat In a complex chain of events, the diamonds attract thieves who kidnap Gracie and demand the diamonds. Giovanni Ancelotti makes a truce with the original owner of the stolen diamonds, Ray Bulgarin, and both blame Rocco, Tony and Luis for the incidents. Rocco, in a twisted gesture of compassion, offers to spare Luis and own the clubs with him if he personally kills Tony. Although he briefly considers it, Luis instead kills Uncle Vince and is about to kill Rocco, but Tony saves him by telling Luis that he is a made man. Rocco then flees. Shortly after, Luis and Tony fight off a Russian hit squad. After The Ballad of Gay Tony Rocco is not heard or seen again after the completion of the story. If the player calls Rocco's number after Departure Time, Rocco's voicemail message states that he has fled Liberty City to "lay low" for a while. Grand Theft Auto V Although it is unconfirmed, Rocco may appear in Grand Theft Auto V. In the Strategy Guide, there is a mission named "The Ballad of Rocco", indicating that he may appear. The mission name may be a homage to The Ballad of Gay Tony, further indicating his appearence. Outfits Rocco has only two outfits *1970's style pink polo shirt with black slacks, only worn in Practice Swing. *Black leather jacket with white undershirt and grey slacks. Mission appearances ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Practice Swing *Boulevard Baby *Frosting on the Cake *Ladies' Night (Post-mission phone call) *Ladies Half Price (Post-mission phone call) *Party's Over (Boss, Defeated) Trivia * His name is possibly a reference to "Rocco P", a trendy brand of women's boots. * Along with King Courtney and Darko Brevic (if he is spared by the player) Rocco is one of the only antagonists not to be killed. * Rocco, Miguel and Ryder are the only antagonists who did not directly attempt to kill the protagonist. * Rocco's character model could have been taken from Tommy Johnson from the movie "Football Factory" (which Rockstar produced). Rocco wears a similar polo shirt to Tommy, and also share similar facial features. Tommy Johnson was played by Danny Dyer, who also voiced Kent Paul in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Rocco also bears some resemblance to Armando Torres, as they have similar facial appearences. *Rocco's in-game model is different from his artwork, as in his artwork he is shown with spiked hair. *Tony states that Rocco is below the age of consent in Utah, which is 18. Rocco is a made man, implying that he is either a Soldier or Capo in the Ancelotti crime family. Being a made man at 18 is next to impossible, as associates are usually "made" after 10 to 20 years of experience in the Mafia. It is most likely Tony was joking or exaggerating. *Rocco's first voicemail is one of the four shortest voicemails in the GTA IV era. (Yo, it's the Rock. Leave a message) the other three would be Little Jacob's (Yeah, I'm busy. Call me back.), Phil Bell's (This is Phil B. Leave a message.) and Clay Simons' (This is Clay's phone. Leave your details.) However, after Departure Time is completed, he changes it to a longer one. Gallery de:Rocco Pelosi es:Rocco Pelosi pl:Rocco Pelosi Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Category:Antagonists Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Pelosi, Rocco Category:Ancelotti crime family Category:Males